Story: The Summonings
This story is about the book The Summonings ''by Zealot Hedroid. By Zeokx Prologue I looked at the shelf in the libary and looked for intersesting titles. "''Bird of Flames"? Already read it. "The Dragon Riders" Same. Then a book caught my eye. "The Summonings". I pulled it out of the shelf and examined the cover. On the cover was an illustration of a large green creature. I examined the author, Zealot Hedroid. Cool. I took the book, sat down, and began to read the fantasy tale. The Apocolyptic Spell King Korlath stood over his balcony and watched the large was crashing against the shore."Your Grace, what are the orders for the attack?" his servant asked."Load the troops into the war galleys." "How many troops?" "All of them." The servant immediately dashed out of his superior's room. Within seconds, troops stormed into the shore and boarded large war galleys. The king's servant dashed back and asked for another order. "Send them to the Kingdom of King Zeotriegn. Come back when the Kingdom is ours. If we lose the battle, don't even bother coming back." The servant gulped and ran to one of the war galleys, which he boarded. "The Kingdom WILL be ours!" the king screamed in his solitary. "What are those?" King Zeotriegn yelped in fury. He was standing at the port of his kingdom, eyeing the fleet of large ships in the distace. "Those are galleys." His servant informed. "War Galleys." The king frowned. "War Galleys????" His servant nodded. "Well...war galleys are for battle! What use is standing here for????" the king asked. His servant shook his head "Get the troops ready. THERE WILL BE WAR!" the king yelled. The servant ran and informed the knights of the battle. Within minutes, thousands of knights lined the shore of the Kingdom of Zeotriegn. The fleets of galleys sailed onto the shore, immediately attacked by knights. The knights of Emiria soon came out of the ships, jumping into the battle. The battle was being lost by the attackers. The Kingdom had being defending pretty well, but it wouldn't be that way for long. "HALT!" A voice boomed from a tall cloaked figure. Everyone on the battlefield stopped and stared. "Prepare to meet your doom..." The man shot a ball of green energy into the air. A mob of about five-hundred other cloaked figures stormed in and casted green spheres of energy into the air. "MEET THE APOCALYPTIC SPELL!" The first figure sent the swarm of energies crashing to the battlefield. The sphere violently shook the entire beach, but nothing happened. Soon, a giant green portal opened up over the beach. A large spirit came floating out of it. "Is this...MYTHOS?!?" The wraith spoke. The tall cloaked figure spoke up, "Yes. This is Mythos." The spirit snarled. "Where is she?" it asked. "Who?" the cloaked figure asked. "THE GODDESS! NEANNU!!!" the spirit yelled. "How am I supposed to know?!? Who are you anyway?!?" The spirit just stopped and stared. "WHO AM I??? FOOL! I AM EXOR, SON OF MORTIS!!!!! I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER! I WILL DESTROY NEANNU!" The cloaked figure cocked his eyebrow. "Well I am Apacamoid Necrosis, ruler of The Dark Lords and your master." the cloaked figure pronounced proudly. "MASTER????? YOU ARE MY MASTER!?!?" said the god. "Well yes, I am your master. I summoned you from your prison and now you serve me." Exor just laughed. He raised his arm and pointed at Apacamoid. Instantly, a jet of green energies blasted out of his finger and reduced Apacamoid to ashes. "Now. Would anyone like say anything????" Exor spoke as if he had never destroyed Apacamoid. Everyone was silent. "Good. Now let me help you with this 'war'." The diety raised his hand towards the sky. Immediately, a large wave sprung forth from the ocean. "Enjoy your tsunami. I must be leaving. I have a goddess to find." Just like that, Exor vanished, leaving two fighting civilizations about to be struck by a tsunami. Everyone screamed as the tsunami struck. There was not a war survivor left on the battlefield. The Plot is Revealed The mighty king of the South, Tytos Korlath, stood over his balcony, which provided a majestic view over the southern seas of Emiria."Your Grace," Korlath turned around to find another one of his pitiful servants calling. The mighty king groaned. "What is it now????" "We have heard from our fleet we sent." The king arched his eyebrow. "The one we sent weeks ago to invade the Kingdom?" His servant nodded. "They were destroyed." Rage built up inside the king. "WHAT???" "They were destroyed by some...god." Tytos arched his eyebrow yet again. "A god?" His servant gulped and nodded. "He claims to be named Exor. He said something about...Mortis." Many questions popped up in the king's head. "Okay, first of all, how do you know anything about this? You said everyone was destroyed." "Magic." The servant smiled and left the room. Tytos growled. Meanwhile in the Kingdom, King Alfred Zeotriegn sat on a small wooden chair in his study. A tall man entered the room. He was fully armed in a chain-mail vest. He was wielding a long, silvery sword. "Your majesty," The king, did not even bother to turn around and face the man, instead he just sat turned to a small map of Mythos. The tall man continued, "The army was destroyed." This, however, caught his attention."What...?" The man nodded. "Yes, it was all destroyed." "But...how?" The man shook his head. "The Dark Lords were there. They did some spell. It summoned a...god." The king face-palmed himself. "A god?" The man nodded. "He claimed to be a servant of Mortis. His name was Exor." The king pulled out a book from his desk entitled The True Faith of Emiria. ''He flipped several pages, stopped, then flipped some more. Finally he stopped and read a page. "Exor...It says here he is the son of Mortis." He read on and paused again. "He was sealed away by Neannu when he was first born." "Why?" The king looked up at the man. "I'm looking for the reason now...Ahah! He was born in a realm called the Abyss. He was sent out into Mythos so that he could break the barrier between the Abyss and Mythos. However, Neannu stopped him and sealed him away in a spell." The man stroked his chin and finally spoke,"So the Dark Lords used that spell and it released Exor." The king nodded. "So Exor is probably trying to find a way to break the barrier so that Mortis can be released." The king nodded again. "The question is how can he break the barrier?" The man asked. "Well Neannu probably knows. So he might be looking for Neannu!" The king answered. "But where is Neannu?" The Summoning of Balthos The emerald colored wraith hovered over the brick red soil of the Taboo. He smiled as he saw a trail of blood, which he followed. The bloddy trail led to the large Armageddon village, T'kar Narrus. Exor floated into the village, following the trail to the crowded center of the village. Oddly enough, he went unnoticed untile he spoke out. "Hello dirty orcs." Everyone turned to him and gave nasty looks. Exor stared at the largest orc of them all, the obvious king. "I believe you are known as Mal'far Equanix? Hmmm?" The large orc nodded. He was dressed in a ceremonial armor, tuffed with feathers of exotic birds and lined with strips of shiny metals. "I have heard you can contact a god. ''Balthos." The Armageddon nodded once more. Exor laughed. "Good, good. I just hope I won't have to kill you." Exor raised his hand and pointed one finger at an Armageddon. A stream of green bolted out of his finger, completely disintergrating the target. Mal'Far laid a sacrifice on the altar. The sacrifice trembled violently as Mal'Far held a long, sharp knife over his torso. "First we give sacrifice to Balthos." Exor observed Mal'Far cut the chest of the orc open. The Armageddon screamed, but quickly became muffled by the thoughts of death. "Now we grab soul!" Mal'Far shoved his arm into the opened torso and yanked on a thick vein. Immediatley, a burst of blod squirted out of the body. Mal'Far ignored this and continued his work. He grabbed a thick blob covered in blood. It pounded like a drum. The heart. "Now we sacrifice soul to Balthos!" Mal'Far raised the heart into the air. He chanted odd words in some ancient language. Thunder clouds suddenly appeared in the sky. Lightning boomed. A bolt of lightning struck the sacrificed heart. It disapeared. A large figure stepped down from the sky. "WHO DARES SUMMON BALTHOS?!?" There floating in the sky stood a tall armored figure. He had shining gold armor, a shiny helm, and a blood stained cape swinging from his back. He wielded a long golden spear with a jagged point. Balthos looked down, and saw Exor. "Hello cousin." Balthos growled. "EXOR?!?" Exor chuckled and nodded. Exor turned to Mal'Far Equanix. "Thank you for re-uniting us long lost family members. Balthos groaned. "Listen Exor, why are you here and what do you want?!? Tell me now or I will summon Neannu!" Exor laughed and replied,"That's exactly what I want you to do! Thank you for making this easier. Just summon Neannu and you'll be on your way!" Balthos cocked his eyebrow. "Why would you, a fugitive, want Neannu to come here?" Exor sighed. "I thought we weren't going to ask questions! Well, I guess I'm just going to have to do this the hard way." Exor held both of his ghostly arms toward his godly cousin and chanted,"Exanos Deaxtras!" ''A jet of yellow magic bolted from Exor and struck Balthos. Balthos stiffened. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?" Exor levitated Balthos and moved him to the ground. "Relax. Its just a stunning spell. I'll un-stun you when Neannu comes." Balthos growled. "What do you want with Neannu???" The Summoning of Sophirios Exor did not answer his cousin, Balthos, instead he just continued to ask for assistance from Mal'Far Equanix,"Thank you Mal'Far, but I have another request; can you summon the god known as ''Sophirios?" Mal'Far sighed but nodded. "God of wisdom summoned only by wise man. I not wise man, but I bring you wise man." Mal'Far pointed to an orc in the crowd of Amrageddi. The orc walked up to the king. They conversed in another language. The orc nodded. "Wise man bring Sophirios." The wise man raised both his arms into the sky. Oddly, his pupils faded away, filled in with the whites of his eyes. He spoke loud in clear, in the Common Tongue. "Great god of wisdom, great god of knowledge, o great holy god please help me in my thirst of knowledge and wisdom, for I must be quenched of my thirst, or I will die." He raised his arms to the sky and spoke one last word,"SOPHIRIOS!" Exor felt the power of the word. Thunder boomed in the sky above the Taboo yet again. This time aa large white portal opened. A tall pale figure dressed in very odd clothes step out. "Exor. What are you doing here and why is Balthos frozen." His face had no expression. "Hello cousin. Now, these questions are great, but I cannot answer them. I just need to summon Neannu, then i'll answer all those questions of yours." Exor did the same as he did to Balthos, he stunned him. "What is the meaning of this?" Exor sighed,"I thought we weren't going to ask questions! I just got through with your brother about this!!!" The two gods stood stunned on the ground. Exor spoke quitely with Mal'Far and the scholor. The crowd of Armageddi just watched. Mal'Far, the scholor and Exor came to an agreement and turned to the gods. "I have decided to let you free, but first, you must bring me your sister, Amora." Balthos cocked his eyebrow. "And why would you want Amora to come???" Exor growled. "I thought we weren't going to ask any more questions! Do I have to explain this yet again???" Sophirios turned to Balthos. "Maybe we must bring Amora, it is for the best." Balthos thought, then nodded. "Fine, but after you speak to her, we will all be free." Exor nodded,"Deal." Sophirios did not move, but he called out,"Amora, my sister, I summon thee." Immediatley, a beautiful women materialized in front of Exor. "Hello dear Amora, its nice to see you." Exor laughed at stunned her. "What is the meaning of this?" Amora question. "Just be quiet, Neannu will be here in a few seconds. Happy Doomsday!" He chuckled. Neannu With a rumble in the ground, a large figure arose from the ground. It took the form of a beautiful woman, with flowing grassy hair. "Exor. You seek me." The wraith laughed. "No it is not I who seek who seek you, my lady, my father sends a gift." The green deity raised his demonic arms into the air and yelled an incantation. A glowing portal appeared and out came thousands of dark creatures; demons, wraiths, abbysals. And last but not least; Mortis himself. Without any hesitation he (page torn out) and it began to fade away. I sat there and everything began melting into darkness. And now it's coming for me (writing begins to look sloppier, written more hastily) the black thing is following me now. Blood dripping from his mouth and flesh hanging from his teeth. Its getting faster. He found m Category:Fiction Category:Zeokx